


Take Me For a Ride

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Post War, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-03
Updated: 2008-03-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry takes Draco for his first ride in a car. H/D. Fluff.





	Take Me For a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Take Me For a Ride Epoch Everlasting

"What is it?"

"It's a car, Draco. It's a form of Muggle transportation."  
"And why do you have it?"  
"I though it'd be fun. We can go for a drive."  
"But Harry, we're wizards. We can Apparate. Why do we need a car?"   
"Do you even know how it works?"  
"No. And I don't want to know, either."  
Harry walked up to his boyfriend of three years and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Would you get into the car, please? I promise I'll...make it worth your while," he said suggestively.  
Draco frowned. "Is it safe?"  
"You've played Quidditch. Everything's safe compared to that."  
"But you're on brooms when you play Quidditch!" protested Draco.  
"Just trust me." Harry led Draco to the passenger side of the car, showed him how to get in, and walked to the driver's side. He started the car, gave Draco a reassuring smile, and put the car into drive.  
Draco clutched the dashboard, terrified. "It's moving, Harry!"  
Harry snickered. "Yes, Draco, that's how it transports you."  
"Are you sure this is safe?"  
"Well, there are accidents and people have died-"   
"What?" screeched Draco. "Let me out, now."  
"But people have died playing Quidditch too and I don't see you staying off the pitch," continued Harry.   
"But you're on brooms," whined Draco. He examined the door, searching for a way out.  
"It'll be even more dangerous if you open the door," Harry warned.  
Draco abruptly stopped searching for an escape route and began to pout. When Harry finally stopped, Draco looked around, confused. "Where are we?"  
Harry had driven down an empty road and had parked behind a small grove of trees. The grove offered a reasonable amount of coverage. "Do you love me?" asked Harry, staring determinedly forward.  
"What?"  
"Do you love me?" Draco looked at Harry, his face softening. "Of course I do."  
"Do you remember our first kiss?" asked Harry.  
"I remember Weasley's face when I gave you that kiss."  
Harry's mouth quirked up a bit.  
"Are you okay?" asked Draco.   
"Why haven't we ever talked about marriage?"   
Draco pondered Harry's question. "I've never seen a marriage based on love. It's always been about politics. I guess I always felt that if I married you, I'd be tainting our relationship somehow." Draco shrugged uncomfortably.   
Harry finally turned to look at Draco, smiling hopefully at the blonde. "We could break that pattern."  
"You want to get married?"  
"Yes. Marriage is a declaration of love and...I love you. I really love you."   
Draco smiled and leaned over to kiss the Boy Who Lived. "I love you, too. You're the only one I'd be willing to marry."  
Harry's smile grew even more. "Will you marry me?"  
Draco kissed Harry again. "It'd be my pleasure."   
"Get in the backseat," Harry ordered.  
"Huh?"  
"Just do it."   
Confused, Draco complied. Harry quickly joined him in the back. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm showing you what other uses a car has." Harry pulled Draco to him, giving him a long, deep kiss.  
"Oh," said Draco breathlessly when they finally came up for air. "And what else can you do in a car exactly?"  
Harry grinned mischievously.  
"Harry, what are you...oh...oh. You know, I think I'll like this car thing."  
"I knew you'd come around." 


End file.
